


Girls Night In The TARDIS

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amyuseshermothervoice, Multi, NervousClara, RivergetscalledMelody, SlightPondswald, as well as other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Companions take over the TARDIS.





	Girls Night In The TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this. 
> 
> Link: (because I still have no idea how to put images on here)  
> http://shiny124.tumblr.com/post/134762150841/and-then-jack-just-shows-up-like

It was midnight. Of course, it was. He would never arrive at a normal time, well, barely ever. Clara groaned when she heard the TARDIS noise from outside. Usually, he materializes in her living room or bedroom, but this time it was outside. She stood up and looked out the window to see the TARDIS next to a street lamp on the grass.  

“What the?” the brunette asked herself as she grabbed her coat and ran out of her apartment. Luckily, she ended up sleeping in her clothes that night, so nobody would see her in her pajamas.  

As she ran through the door she zipped her coat up, cursing the cold as she went. She was ready to jump in and ask the Doctor what the hell he was doing. Instead, one door opened and a tall red-head girl popped her head out. 

“Um, hello? Who are you?” Clara asked as she took a step back. 

“Hey!” the girl grinned. “Clara, right? Oh, are we too early?” 

“No! We should be fine!” Clara heard a voice shout from inside the TARDIS. 

“Yes, I’m Clara, who are you?” 

“Right. Hi there, I’m Amy,” she extended her hand. 

“Wait, Amy Pond?” the brunette questioned. “I saw a picture of you in the TARDIS, even the Doctor ta- How are you here? Am I dreaming?” 

“No, you’re not – wait, do you usually dream of me and the TARDIS?” Amy smirked when the girl looked away. 

“N-No,” she blushed slightly. “So, how are you here? Who else is in there?” 

“We’ve hijacked the TARDIS whilst the Doctor – bowtie him – is with Craig and the baby. Now we’re taking her out for a spin, and you’re the last on the companion list.” 

“Who - What list?” 

“Never mind that,” Amy waved her hand dismissively. “Well, are you coming along or not?” 

Clara looked back to her apartment, hoping that nobody was watching, before looking at the tall red-head. She shrugged, grinned, and ran in. “So, where are we going?” 

“Anywhere you’d like,” a blonde smiled at her. Clara paused slightly as Amy walked past her, and saw the number of women in the console room. It had never been so packed before. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the Doctor?”  

Clara turned on her heal to see another girl that she remembered from the screen that the TARDIS had shown her. She also remembered her from the news cast about a hospital going to the moon and space rhino’s being there. Her assumption of the Doctor being there was right. How else would you meet the Doctor? 

“Spaceman? Who needs him,” another ginger woman in a brown leather jacket smirked.  

“Then let’s get going!” Sarah Jane Smith, the popular journalist that Clara’s mother always wanted to meet, grinned as she flipped a switch. It was a shock to know that she travelled with the Doctor. Clara looked back at Amy, who could see that she was confused, and stood next to her. She was about to ask her how this happened, but someone else spoke first. 

“Oh, thank heavens you didn’t say ‘Geronimo’,” a curly haired blonde sighed. Clara recognized her as Professor. River Song. But, she was dead, wasn’t she?  

“Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey,” Amy whispered in the tiny brunette’s ear, which made her jump. She just chuckled. “You’ve seen my daughter before?” 

Clara nodded, “We were in a trance with Vas- Wait, what? Daughter?” 

“Oh yeah,” Rose piped up. “We thought it was weird too.” 

“Yes, I’m Amy’s daughter. Also, the Doctor’s wife, which makes Amy his-” 

“Don’t say it.” 

“Mother-in-law,” River giggled. 

“Does the TARDIS have any wine?” Amy asked as she twirled around. 

Everyone laughed. “So, um, who are you all? You somehow know me,” Clara asked as she pointed at everyone. 

“Hey, I’m Rose,” she extended her hand. Clara clumsily shook it and muttered a greeting. 

“Martha,” she waved slightly from the other side of the console. 

“Donna,” the other ginger smiled as she sat down. 

“Hello there,” the journalist smiled as she walked over and held her hand out. “Sarah Jane Smith.” 

“Oh, yeah. My mum was a big fan of yours,” she smiled as she shook her hand.  

“Was?” 

“Well, she passed away, so I thought that would be the best tense...” 

“Oh,” Sarah Jane’s face dropped. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine, er t-thanks though,” Clara licked her lips slightly out of nerves, something that nobody noticed. 

“So, where are we going?” Martha asked.  

“Oh yeah, we haven’t decided on anything, have we?” Sarah Jane twirled around and walked up to River. 

“What about Yeil?” she suggested.  

“The university?” Donna asked. 

“No, the planet. There’s something there that can’t ever die,” she smirked.  

“No,” Amy said sternly and walked over to her. “Melody, the last time you said that it was a Weeping Angel and I almost died!” 

“It’s not my fault you stared into its eyes,” River shrugged. 

“Weeping Angel?” Martha interjected. “Those things just send you to the past.” 

“These ones snap your neck,” River explained. “And mother dearest here stared at one in the eyes, so it was inside her and she almost died. Key word, almost. Remember, I did save you with that teleport.” 

“Well, yes, you did do that, but still.” Amy pouted childishly. Clara suppressed laughter at how cute she was. 

“Your roles are quite reversed,” Rose pointed out, which earned a collective hum in agreement from everyone else. 

“Hmph,” Amy blushed slightly. “So, no Weeping Angels at this Yeil place?” 

“Nope,” River rubbed her mother’s arm comfortingly, knowing how that experience had affected her.  

“So,” Clara cautiously started, fearing ruining a mother-daughter moment she believed didn’t happen so often with them. “What is this immortal thing on this planet?” 

“She.” 

The tiny brunette’s eyes widened. The first thought that came to her head was Ashildr, or worst, Missy. “Um, hopefully the name isn’t Ashildr? Or Me? Or Missy?” 

“Don’t worry, she’s a telepathic object,” River smiled. “Who are those people you spoke of?” 

“Um... Ashildr’s a Viking girl that the Doctor turned immortal. At some point she preferred to be called Me. Confusing, I know,” Clara rambled nervously. Stupid nervous mouth. She seriously worried in case it decided to do a solo. “Missy is the Doctor’s old friend from Gallifrey, I think she was the Master, whatever that means-” 

“Master?” Martha asked quite defensively.  

“Er, yeah,” she looked at her warily. “What did sh-he do?” 

“Almost destroyed the world and tortured him and my family for a year.” 

“Oh.” 

“What did Missy do?” 

“Um... Made my boyfriend go to cyber heaven – turned him into a cyberman – and tried to give the Doctor an army.” Clara started to count on her fingers. “And then she came back, killed a few people, called me a puppy, saved me from the Daleks actually. Only to tie me up upside down, threatened to kill me, pushed me down a 20ft drop – no clue how she got down there - used me as bait for a Dalek before killing it with a broach, put me in a Dalek and almost got the Doctor to kill me with a Dalek weapon.” 

Her small rant was met with silence. Everybody stared at her in shock. She looked around nervously until the TARDIS made a noise, breaking the awkward silence. River looked up at the center of the console, smiled, and moved the monitor for her and Sarah Jane to look at. Clara noted that they must’ve taken the lead role in this adventure. 

“Ah, there it is. Yeil,” River smiled. “Thanks gal.” 

“So, we’re going then?” Rose asked.  

As the older companions looked at the screen, Amy walked over to Clara and nudged her with her shoulder playfully. “Still weird huh?” 

“Um, yeah...”  

“We’re technically the youngest y’know?” Amy stated as she stared at the gang. “You’re after me apparently, so we’re the new ones. All of them have their shared regeneration of the Doctor, we have a bowtie one, they have converse and suit. Granted, River and Sara Jane have seen both. But, he was our Doctor, y’know?” 

“Hmm. I never thought of it like that...” Clara muttered. Amy wrapped her arm around the brunette’s shoulder. “I mean, I also have Scottish grumpy eyebrows, as well as bowtie.” 

“Scottish?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Are you okay?” Clara looked up at her, confused by the sudden concern laced in her voice. Amy noticed, and sighed slightly before explaining. “After that Missy person did all of that to you, were you okay after? I don’t know what it’s like being in a Dalek, or how it works. Actually, I did kind of meet someone called Oswin when we went to the Dalek Asylum – long story. Turns out she was in a dream like state or something.” 

“Oswin,” Clara pondered out loud. “The Doctor said that that was my middle name when we first met. I used it as a username to hack into a – another long story.” 

“Are you saying Oswin was you?” Amy looked down at her in shock.  

“Um, technically and maybe. There are echoes of me everywhere to save the Doctor, luckily not all of them die. But yeah, Oswin could have been one of those people...” 

“How did that happen hero?” 

Clara blushed slightly at the little nickname. “Long story Pond.” 

Amy just grinned at her and squeezed tighter for a split second. Surprisingly, there was a lot of comfort being this close to the taller girl, despite just meeting her. The comfort was unexplainable. She was nervous around the other companions, especially River and Sarah Jane considering they were deceased in her time.  

The TARDIS shook and threw the two girls off their feet and into the two chairs. After a pause, they looked at each other, and burst out laughing. 

“Hey!” River called out, which made the two girls jump. They looked over to see Martha and Donna just exiting through the door, holding hands. Rose and Sarah Jane had already left, and River leaned on the metal railing near the exit. “If you two would like to join us? Or keep flirting?” 

They blushed. “Melody,” Amy used her ‘I am your mother’ voice. Clara noted that River’s name must’ve been Melody at some point before becoming an archaeologist and the Doctor’s wife, and that Amy would only use it when she completely disagreed with her, or was shocked. “We - We weren’t...” 

“I won’t tell Dad, it’s fine,” River winked and strolled out the doors.  

Clara giggled slightly at seeing Amy’s astonished facial expression, and untangled herself from her. She stood up, twirled around, and held her hand out. “Need a hand?” 

Amy smiled, grabbed it, and stood up. “Um, I’m sorry that she said that-” 

“No, no,” Clara giggled nervously. “It’s fine, really.” 

Amy sighed in relief. It’s one thing getting embarrassed by kids, Clara knew that all too well, but to get that from your older-than-you daughter, she could only assume it’s almost mortifying. She saw that Amy was flustered by what River had said, and couldn’t bring herself to say anything else. She merely darted her eyes around the room. It was cute. Despite Clara feeling the same, she thought her actions were adorable. That’s when Clara realized their actions could have been seen as flirting.  

“Are you two love birds coming or not?!” River called from outside.  

Once again, they blushed. Clara laughed nervously, “This is going to be an interesting adventure.” 

“Yeah, it will be. But you know what Clara?” Amy looked at the door and twirled around to lean on the console, careful not to hit any buttons.  

“What?” 

“There’s too much sass in one TARDIS,” she winked.  

Clara burst out laughing again. Instead of River calling something inappropriate again, like Clara had thought, Rose appeared at the door, and looked at them questioningly. 

“Your daughters right Amy,” she smiled. “But c’mon girls, we’re waiting. And it’s beautiful out here.” 

Amy shook her head and sighed as she looked down at her feet. Clara saw that she was about to retaliate, only to see that the blonde had gone. She grinned, grabbed Amy’s hand, and dragged her to the door.  

“I really want to say something right now,” Clara sighed as she looked out at the women waiting for them. Martha and Donna had already gone gallivanting to the shining city, with Sarah Jane following them, seemingly trying to get them to slow down. Rose and River slowly walked a few paces behind her, obviously fed up with waiting for them.  

“I think I know what you mean... Say it together?” Amy asked as she grabbed Clara’s hand. She nodded, and took in a deep breath. 

“Geronimo.” 

They grinned as they spoke in unison before rushing out of the TARDIS to catch up with the companions. Both of them giggling to each other at the inside joke, only them and River would know. They were met with confused glares, which only made them laugh even more.  


End file.
